Marauders Fluff
by PromiseInTheRain
Summary: This is pretty much just a bunch of fluff surrounding James and the other Marauders. May get into some drama later. But I don't know yet. This is just meant to be a light, fluffy story that may be a little humorous here and there. I may not have my facts perfect, but bear with me. Also, if you want to request anything for future chapters, just PM me. Rated T just in case for later.
1. Chapter 1

James

"Can any of you tell me the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane? Mr.

Potter?"

Of course, Remus was first to put his hand up, but Professor Slughorn called on

me instead. It wasn't like the bloke was trying to embarrass me knowing that I

didn't know the answers, he just sincerely hoped that I did know them. I looked

at Remus for help, but he refused to look me in the eye. He was still mad

because I was invited to join the Slug Club instead of him, even though he was

clever and I was practically useless.

"Well, Professor," I said, clearing my throat, "the difference between wolfshood

and monksbane is that the former is poisonous and the latter is an antidote." I

tried to make my answer sound clever so I wouldn't seem like a complete twat,

but I couldn't help going red in the face when the lousy Ravenclaw students

began snickering. I looked at Peter and Sirius. Sirius was grinning, no doubt

thinking up a trunk load of insults to torture me with later, and Peter seemed

confused as to what half the class was laughing at.

I turned my attention back to Professor Slughorn and saw Remus shaking his head

out of the corner of my eye. He was acting quite crude lately. Professor

Slughorn looked disappointed, and manuevered his gaze to a sassy Ravenclaw girl

who spoke her answer as if reading it from a texbook, all while staring directly

at me.

"Professor, there is no difference between MONKSHOOD and WOLFSBANE. They are the

same herb, which also goes by the name of aconite. It is also the main

ingredient in the Wolfsbane potion, which allows a werewolf to keep its mind

during its transformation."

"Very good, Miss Carlisle. Ten points to Ravenclaw," said Professor Slughorn.

"Now, if you'll all turn to page 326, we can begin the next lesson..."

I decided I'd glare at Victoria Carlisle for the rest of the lesson. I missed a

few things from the lesson, including what it was about and what our homework

assignment was, but that's what I had Remus for. I didn't even realize class had

ended until Sirius tapped my shoulder.

"Ready to go, mate?" he asked. "We've got study hour next. Jonathan Devigio from

Hufflepuff said he'd face you in a game of wizard's chess."

"Count me in!" I said as the four of us, Remus, Sirius, Peter and I walked out

into the corridor. "I'll send him crying home to his mum."

"Please, James, you haven't been able to beat even me at wizard's chess yet,

what makes you think you can destroy the Hufflepuff champion?"

"Remus, Remus, Remus," I said, draping my arm over his shoulders and looking him

in the eye. "I'm James Potter. I've beaten Cory Finch and Bentley Stephens at

Quidditch every game we've ever played."

"Those are only the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff chasers," said Peter. "You were

beat by Martin VanHoussen of Slytherin just last year."

"Yeah, but I'll get him next weekend. Mark my words, gentlemen, Slytherin will

NOT be going to the finals this year."

"Don't be so dramatic," said Remus.

"Would you like to put that in writing, then?" asked Sirius as we walked into

the Great Hall. "We can all bet on the teams going to finals. It can be fun,

what say you guys?"

"I'm in. Grab a piece of parchment, put me down for five galleons. I say it'll

be Gryffindor versus Ravenvlaw. How about you, Remus?"

"I'm not sure I'd like to bet."

"I'll bet eight sickels on Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw," said Peter. "They both

have excellent keepers, not to mention Hufflepuff's got Allan McClinsky as team

captain."

"Thanks for having faith in me, Pete. Right pal you are," I said with a smirk. I

was only joking, but Peter never quite catches on to sarcasm.

"All right," said Sirius, who was writing names down. "I'll put four galleons on

Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. You sure you don't want in, Remus?"

"He has to. It won't be fair if it's just the three of us," I said, then added

with a grin, "Besides, he wouldn't want to be known as chicken."

"Fine," said Remus reluctantly. "I'll put in nine sickels, five knuts. I say it'll be Gryffindor versus Slytherin."

"Brilliant!" I said. "I'll add my galleons to the box after dinner. I've got

some chess to play."

"Can I watch?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, I suppose. What are you guys going to do?"

Sirius and Remus turned to face each other then looked back at me.

"I'm going to get a head start on my homework," said Remus.

"And I've got Simon Witherby waiting in the Transfiguration courtyard to play

Gobstones," Sirius replied. "Catch you later then, James."

"Bye," I said, adding a quick nod in Remus's direction. For a moment it seemed

as though they were hiding something, but the thought passed just as soon as it

had come, so I shrugged it off and walked over to the Hufflepuff table where

Jonathan Devigio sat waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius

"Hey Sirius, when d'you think we'll tell James and Peter about our map?" asked

Remus as the two of us scouted the halls for hidden passages.

"As soon as we've drawn out a fair deal of the school, I suppose. We don't want

to let them in on it too early, but we can't really wait until the map is

complete, mainly because with all of the school's secrets, it may never be fully

complete. We'll need their help eventually."

I slipped behind a column in the corridor while Remus had his back turned,

thinking it would be funny to jump out and jinx him. I waited for him to ask

where I had gone.

"Hey, Sirius..."

I jumped out from my hiding place, wand at the ready, but before I could speak,

Remus had already uttered, "Everte statum!" and I was thrown backward into the

wall as Remus clutched his side and hunched over laughing.

I rubbed the back of my head and scowled. "What was that for?"

"James does that to me all the time," said Remus, still laughing. "I've learned

to be prepared."

"Yeah, well, congratulations, Loopy Lupin," I muttered. "You may have just

broken my back."

"Come on, Sirius. Stop whining. Get up." Remus offered me a hand, but I didn't

take it. Instead, I turned around and looked at the wall I had been thrown into.

"Hey, look at this," I said. I tapped on the wall.

"Hollow," said Remus. "And look, there's a handle!"

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

I pulled on the handle, but the door wouldn't budge.

"Stuck," I stated.

"I've got it. Carpe retractum!"

A red stream of light burst out the tip of Remus's wand, and a claw at the end

grasped the handle on the door. Remus pulled his wand back and the light acted

as a rope, pulling the door open.

"Nice one, mate."

"I know," Remus smiled. "Come on, then. Before a teacher spots us. Lumos."

We ducked through the small hidden door, and immediately I was overcome with a

musty smell that made me gag. Remus didn't seem to have a problem with it.

"What do you suppose that smell is?" I asked, listening to my voice bounce off

the walls.

"That's just what old smells like," said Remus. "It's a mixture of mold,

decomposing insect and arachnid carcuses, if we're near any pipes, it smells

like there could be hard water build up-"

"Okay, stop. I'm sorry I asked."

"Looks like we've reached the end. There's something blocking the way."

"What sort of something?" I asked.

"Looks like a statue of some sort."

"Do you think it's a talking statue?"

"Oi!" Remus said. "Can you speak?"

The statue didn't respond.

"Alright, maybe we should just leave, then." I suggested.

"Are you kidding?" Asked Remus.

"No, I'm Sirius," I grinned.

"I want to at least find out where this leads," said Remus. "Hold on, I've got

it. Dissendium!"

With a low creak, the statue moved outward and to the side. Behind it was a

large cellar. Remus stepped inside.

"Woah! How did you know-"

"I think we're in the cellar of Honeydukes." Remus stated, holding up a box of

Bertie Bott's every flavor beans.

"Brilliant," I said. "Let's take a snack back to the common room, eh?"

"Don't be ridiculous, mate. That's stealing. They've probably charmed their

products against thieves."

"Right lot of fun you are. Fine, have it your way. Let's head back. We haven't

got much time before James comes looking for us."

Remus dropped the candy back in its crate and headed back into the passageway.

"You're right. Hurry up, then."

When we got back at Hogwarts, we were almost immediately spotted by a Slytherin

prefect. He turned the corner just as Remus had shut the secret door.

"You, there. Stop. Turn around."

We did as we were told and faced him. He was tall and had a thin face with long

blonde hair that was slicked back. He wore a scowl as casually as any witch or

wizard might wear a pointy hat.

"What are you doing alone in the corridors? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Actually, if you'll excuse us, we were headed for the Great Hall. We've got

Study hour now," said Remus matter-of-factly.

"Is that so? Well then, if you're telling the truth, I suppose you won't mind if I follow you

there?" the prefect snarled.

"What, you mean like stalk us?" I asked.

"Lucius, are you tormenting the younger students again?"

I hadn't noticed the second prefect walk up behind me. Apparently Remus hadn't

either, because both of us jumped.

"Who's put you in charge of how I do my job, Randall?" said Lucius coldly.

"Your job? Please. You wouldn't know how to do your JOB if your parents bought

you an instruction manual."

"What are you saying?" asked Lucius.

"I'm only suggesting that you're an idiot who has a father who'll buy you

whatever you want. And if that's not the truth, I'll allow you to prove it.

Otherwise, get out of my sight. I'll deal with these first years."

"Excuse me, but we happen to be third years," said Remus as Lucius stormed off.

"Is that attitude I detect? Very well then, twenty points from Gryffindor," said

Randall.

I snarled at him.

"What are you, a dog? That face of yours is going to cost you another ten

points."

"Let's just go," said Remus, turning away. But I wasn't ready to give that

Slytherin twat the satisfaction he wanted.

"Langlock!" I said, pointing my wand at him. He tried to speak, but his tongue

was glued to the roof of his mouth.

"Run!" said Remus as Randall lunged at us. He chased us down the corridor,

looking strictly bloodthirsty.

"Look what you did," said Remus. "We're going to be in so much trouble."

"Only if he catches us," I said.

"Right. In that case... Imobulus!"

Remus had frozen Randall in place mid-step, and the now frozen prefect fell to

the ground. I stuck out my tongue at him, and Remus and I rushed to the Great

Hall, laughing all the way.


End file.
